The present invention generally relates to a curtain rod end cap. More particularly, the present invention relates to an end cap and a cover for a tension-mounted shower rod. The cover is readily interchangeable and can be easily replaced. More particularly, the end cap can be easily positioned on a rod and the cover can be quickly and easily positioned on and removed from the rod without the need for removal of the end cap.
Conventional tension-mounted shower rod assemblies include a shower rod mounted between two shower walls by the application of compressive forces supplied by the tension-mounted rod and applied to the shower walls. Such conventional tension-mounted rod assemblies are well known in the art. To aid in keeping the tension-mounted shower rod fixed in position, such conventional assemblies also typically include some form of end cap made from a high friction material, such as an elastomer. The end caps cover the ends of the tension-mounted rod and engage the shower walls.
Additionally, conventional tension-mounted shower rod assemblies typically include end covers for aesthetic purposes. More particularly, the end covers cover (and hide from view) the ends of the rods with the end cap positioned thereon. The end covers are dimensioned to slide onto opposing ends the tension-mounted rod without any significant gap therebetween. That is, the inner diameters of the end covers are of the same or similar dimensions to the outer diameter of the rods. However, the overall outer diameter of each end cap is typically greater than that of the tension-mounted rod itself. As such, assembly of the end cover onto the tension-mounted rod can be difficult, thereby necessitating the need for a more complex design for the end cover.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional tension-mounted shower rod assembly 100 includes a tension-mounted rod 104, an end cap 102 and an end cover 106. An end cap 102 is positioned on each of the opposing ends of the tension-mounted rod 104. The end cap 102 has a larger overall diameter than that of the tension-mounted rod 104. Thus, in order to assemble the cover 106 onto the tension-mounted rod 104, the end cap 102 must first be removed from the tension-mounted rod 104. After the end cap 102 is removed, the cover 106 can be properly positioned on the end of the tension-mounted rod 104. Then, after the cover 106 is properly positioned, the end cap 102 must then be repositioned back onto the tension-mounted rod 104. Thus, it can be rather complex and time consuming to assemble such conventional tension-mounted shower rod assemblies. In particularly, it can be difficult and time consuming to temporarily remove the end cap 102 in order to assemble the cover 106 on the rod 104.
Therefore, a need exits for a simple and efficient end cap which can be easily assembled onto a tension-mounted curtain rod such as a tension-mounted shower rod. This need is satisfied by the present end cap.
In accordance with the present invention, the problem of providing an easily assembling interchangeable end cover onto a tension rod is solved by engendering a tension shower rod having an end cover and end cap with cooperating detents about a distal end of the end cover that releasably hold the end cap at a fixed position about the end cover. Further, the end cap is sized so as to easily receive the end cover within an interior of the end cap.